New and innovative ways of interacting with computers are being developed to increase usability of computers. For example, touch screen interfaces can allow users to provide commands to a computer without a mouse and/or keyboard. However, their adoption into multiple industries is constrained by problems associated with inadvertent user interactions; which may be defined as any system detectable interaction issued to the touch screen interface without the user's consent. That is, an inadvertent interaction may be caused by bumps, vibrations, or other objects, resulting in possible system malfunctions or operational errors. For example, potential sources of inadvertent interactions include but are not limited to accidental brushes by a user's hand or other physical objects.
Another interface that is currently being developed, which may be more immune to inadvertent user interactions is a gesture recognition interface. However, this interface is constrained by problems that require a high degree of preprocessing and complex algorithms to extract and analyze the user's interaction from the surrounding environment. Such methods depend upon three-dimensional (3D) imaging information sensed across the visible sensing volumetric range. This in turn limits the accuracy, reliability, and precision of the system, and presents significant technology challenges for aircraft flight deck applications. One proposed method of avoiding these issues relies on a user holding or otherwise manipulating a controller or handheld device. These controllers may act as an extension of the body so that when a gesture is performed, some of the motions can be recognized by the system. However, this proposed method requires the user to hold the controller or handheld device to interact with the computer. In addition, only limited types of motions are recognized by the system.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a system and method for providing an improved 3D gesture technology for use in flight deck applications to improve pilot productivity. It would further be desirable to provide a system and method that efficiently provides reliable and accurate gesture recognition without requiring the user to hold a controller or handheld device. This would reduce inadvertent activations of control functions, improve productivity, and enhance the user's overall experience.